


Think Again

by sloanesvu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesvu/pseuds/sloanesvu
Summary: Mammon pays a steep price for stealing from his little brother.
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Think Again

“For the last time, Mammon, I said ‘ _give me my money back_ ’.” Levi’s voice came out as a snarl, he was really sick and tired of his older brother’s bullshit this time. The otaku had spent weeks abstaining from his usual Akuzon spending sprees so he could save to take MC out on their dream date and he was very nearly at his goal. That’s when this _scumbag_ had discovered his hiding place for his grimm. 

“I told you, I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.” Mammon was doubling down in his defense, as usual.

“I _know_ you do, don’t you dare lie to me.” he hissed back, purple hellfire glowing around him as he flashed into his demon form. “You _always_ pull this shit and I’m sick of it.” he stomped towards his brother, who was clearly unnerved by Levi’s anger. He had stolen from him countless times so he really didn’t understand why this time was any different. 

“Wha-what do ya mean, _always_?” Mammon was backing up, stumbling over the random manga and snack wrappers all over the floor as he tried to put space in between himself and his brother. He hadn’t seen Levi this mad since the last time he summoned Lotan… 

“Besides,” Mammon continued, his back hitting the aquarium behind him, trapping him between it and Levi as he continued stalking towards him. “If I did borrow anything from you, you should be honored to help the Great Mammon…” the line hadn’t come out as confident as he had planned and he couldn’t stop the redness creeping over his face as Levi stepped up close, leaving only a breath of space between them. 

“That is _it_.” Levi snarled, grabbing Mammon by his shirt and slamming him into the aquarium. His older brother seemed to shrink underneath his gaze, not putting up much of a fight as Levi glowered down at him, his amber eyes more intense lit up by the light in the tank. “I think it’s time you learned a lesson.” 

Mammon seemed to flinch at the word ‘lesson’, perhaps scarred from all the lessons their eldest brother had already taught him over the years. “S-stop it, Levi. You’re not actin’ normal.” it was a feeble attempt to calm his brother tho, only making him angrier. In one swift motion he hurled Mammon to the floor and stooped down to retrieve something from under Henry’s tank. When he turned back to face his brother, who was trembling on the floor, he produced a pair of silver handcuffs. 

“Stop?” Levi sneered. “Has it ever once occurred to you to just _stop_ , Mammon?” 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Mammon scrambled backwards in another vain attempt to put space between them. He was used to putting up with this sort of thing with Lucifer, but now Levi too? This was his _younger_ brother for fucks sake. He was in the middle of trying to form a coherent thought to object and reason his way out of this when he felt cold metal snap around his wrist. _Oh fuck._

He flailed around for a moment trying to get away but it was useless, Levi was already looming over him and his reflexes just didn’t seem to be working as his brother moved. Suddenly his arms were fastened behind his back and the wind knocked out of him as the otaku delivered a swift kick to his stomach. This was not what he had expected when he had returned to Levi’s room to try to find something else to sell, but maybe it was what he deserved. 

“Aren’t you going to put up a fight?” Mammon was brought back to reality by the snide remark. Levi’s eyes were condescending and cold, almost like Lucifer’s in similar situations. His cock twitched at the thought and he cursed himself for being such an idiot, what right did he have to be turned on during a punishment? He _did_ deserve this. 

“Fuck you’re more pathetic than I am.” _Ouch._ That was saying a lot coming from a shut in like him. Levi had definitely noticed Mammon’s erection and moved a foot over it, applying enough pressure to make him try to writhe away as he got harder under his touch. 

“Tch -” with a foot he flipped Mammon over, not hesitating to rip his pants off of him, causing him to panic. But his yells were cut short by Levi’s long tail wrapping around his mouth and head as he mounted his brother, both of his own dicks throbbing in anticipation. Mammon’s eye’s were saucers as he caught a glimpse of Levi’s size right before he slammed his first cock into him, tears spilling down his face from the overwhelming sensation. 

He wasn’t gentle, driving into Mammon hard and deep, his brother’s cries of pleasure and pain vibrating into his tail and driving him wilder. It felt so good to be in control for once, to be the one taking instead of being taken from, especially with this _piece of shit_. This piece of shit who was surprisingly good at taking cock. Lucifer had really broken him in well, he noted, Mammon’s body ready and willing to respond accordingly. 

He grunted, placing his second dick at Mammon’s hole and thrusting inside again with no hesitation. The sudden intrusion was met with a muffled scream, Levi’s tail still wrapped around his head, drool spilling out from beneath it. A satisfied smirk coiled onto Levi’s face, he’d finally managed to cause him some pain. He kept his same pace with both dicks now, even more satisfied still to see blood trickling down him as he made Mammon’s hole his own. 

It might as well have been lube for the way his brother was writhing underneath him, forcing himself down harder onto Levi. “You fuckin whore. I finally get it.” he picked up the pace further, feeling Mammon biting down onto his tail as he railed into him. “You just run around causing trouble _hoping_ to be punished. It’s like you’re begging Lucifer to fuck you with your antics.” 

The only answer he received was more muffled moans, just how the otaku wanted it. He was sick & tired of his whining anyway, even the thought of another smart ass comment coming out of his mouth driving him harder, faster, his brother coming to pieces beneath him.

Levi lost track of time when this, completely entranced with reclaiming his power, absolute ecstasy pouring thru him as he did so. Only when the morning light spilled thru the blinds did he think to finish, finally spilling into the sobbing miss beneath him that Mammon had become. 

"Think twice next time." he spat at him, dropping him from his grip abruptly and freeing him of his cuffs.

"And get the fuck out of my room."


End file.
